


To Soothe

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marinette's on vacation and Adrien has to suffer through his heat alone. Only he's not alone.





	To Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I did not come here to write this I still don't know where it came from.  
> Now I am real sorry for puttin this into the world and I gotta tell you not to read it.
> 
> Seriously stop right where you are and just close the whole damn tab.

Adrien was miserable on the couch. More than miserable. Everything was hot. He had a headache. His stomach hurt. His balls were sore. He had a hard-on that would

not

go

away.

The stiffy's persistence was exhausting and painful. Frustrated didn't even begin to suffice as an adjective for how he felt. He missed Marinette. _Longed_ for her. He should have never let her go on that bachelorette trip. At least not without him. Now he was just beating his meat on his own and it _wasn't enough_. It couldn't be enough. The point of going into heat was to breed and no matter how many times Adrien came, his body somehow just _knew_ that he was doing it on his own. 

By himself. 

He groans miserably, clenching tightly onto his cock to maybe coax out an orgasm like that. Adrien thinks about how if Marinette were there, she would know what to do. She'd sit comfortably in his lap riding his dick and they would kiss until they forgot themselves. He missed her. 

Oh how much he missed her.

So much.

Adrien felt like he would rather die than have to live like this without having Marinette to help him. That thought weakens his heart and his resolve and he lets his hand fall away from his throbbing dick in surrender. He sinks back into the couch cushions, choking back the tears. The pain and frustration and yearning compounding into a strangled sob drug out of his lungs through pure physical anguish.

"Hey kid... do you need help?" Plagg appears from somewhere to float in front of his face and Adrien only glances wearily at him.

"Huh?"

"You're in pain. Do you need me to help? I can," Plagg says. Nonchalantly. Adrien's heat-riddled brain slowly comprehends what it is the tiny cat is trying to proposition.

"Are you fucking kidding?" he whines. Mostly from the pain. And the pain of having to think about _this_ , of all the things in his life to have happen.

"No."

"That's wrong on so many levels," Adrien whimpers miserably. He just wants his dick to stop. Was that so much to ask? Just for a break. For his body to stop being such a huge burden. 

Just a small reprieve. 

That's all.

"You humans are weird," Plagg rolls his eyes but doesn't float away. Adrien does his best to focus. He knows that Plagg always sincerely tries to help him when he actually needs help and support. How was Plagg even expecting to help with this particular problem, anyway? Could he morph into a human shape? Or a tentacle monster?!? Maybe he could just use his corporeal-fluidity in some sort of way where he could just stop him from being this hard. Could Plagg remove body parts? He was good at making things go away.

"How was it exactly that you were thinking to help with this?" Adrien decides he would gladly let Plagg Cataclysm his dick if he didn't have to suffer this way ever again.

"Touching. Licking," Plagg shrugs. Adrien blinks, not sure if he heard the kwami correctly or not. The prospect is somehow _much_ more horrifying than the thought of his dick disappearing. 

"Are you kidding?" he manages to slur out, his lower body pulsing painfully.

"I've helped almost all of my holders. I don't like to watch you suffer through heat," Plagg sighs.

"R-Really?" Adrien blinks. He's been partners with Plagg for almost nine years and they have never broached any sort of sex-related topic outside of the initial explanation of the catlike heat symptoms. He can't imagine that Plagg was just _servicing_ almost everyone else he had ever been stuck with.

"You've always had Ladybug with you on your cycles before," Plagg explains, apparently knowing exactly what Adrien meant. Adrien was glad for that because he wasn't sure he had the mental capacity to figure out how to say too many words in his condition. Plagg was right. Adrien and Marinette had been together before this had all even started, it was actually getting together that probably kicked off the hormones in the first place.

Stupid hormones.

Stupid Marinette.

Marinette.

_Marinette._

Adrien whines at the thought of her, rolling over and bucking into the couch cushion. If Marinette was here he'd slide his throbbing hardness into her folds and pump her full of his cum until he was totally wrung out. He wanted to do that. The couch was not a good substitute. It hurt. Scratchy. He rolls his hips into the space between the cushions again, unable to stop himself. Adrien whimpers. He feels like he is going to go absolutely crazy. He's so hot. The couch is hot. The couch is terrible. He keeps fucking the couch anyway, high-pitched whines falling uncontrollably out of him. Everything was muggy and hazy and painful and just _not enough_. He tries to focus his brain on Marinette. On what her skin feels like, what she tastes like, the way she sounds when he brings her to the brink of ecstasy.

It didn't help to think of her like that when she wasn't there to follow through. He was lonely.

It sucked.

So much.

"Mariiiiii," he wails pathetically, unable to stop himself. He chokes out some more plaintive tearless sobs in time with his sorry couch thrusts, like a child throwing a tantrum. There's a warmth at the side of his face, in the hollow of his neck at his ear and Adrien sighs with contentment, the contact easing something inside of him. Some part of his brain knows that it's Plagg but he can't think enough to care too much about it anymore. His whole mind is blinded by his craving for contact. By his complete and absolute _need_ to fulfill his reproductive duty. Plagg's presence was the least of his worries, the least important part of the whole agonizing experience.

'Was' being the operative word.

Plagg lays little licks along the rim of Adrien's ear and it's enough to probably kill him. First from the way his body physically reacts to it, and secondly from pure mortification.

The fatigue from his near-constant state of arousal and the more pressing issue of the couch-pressing currently at hand keeps Adrien from brushing the kwami away. And also that it does feel good. No one had touched him since Marinette left on that trip. It had been days already. Adrien would have melted at an ear lick even if he hadn't been in heat. And Plagg's tongue was rough and distinct and tiny.

And then he bites.

Adrien lets out a loud, shuddering moan that gives him away completely. There was no lying after making a noise like that. Adrien buries his face into the couch with embarrassment, his hips continuing their dutiful bouncing despite- or in spite of- Adrien's emotions. Plagg doesn't comment about any of it. 

At least there's that.

He does continue to nibble along Adrien's ear, mixing in licks and small sucks. Adrien can not physically stop himself from being vocal about it. He can not physically make himself stop what Plagg is doing, either. His body was just humming 'need need need' at him and it was futile to paddle upstream against the rapids. His body pined for touch so much.

In a brief, fleeting moment of clarity Adrien berates himself for being able to get off just from being touched on his ear.

But that is quickly forgotten, his brain quickly suggesting the fantasy of Marinette's lips instead of Plagg's. Marinette giving him these small teasing touches of affection.

Marinette.

A groan starts small in Adrien's chest. He feels like his body is being pulled down in an undercurrent and he grips at the couch helplessly, powerless as his orgasm washes over him. Through his body, into his ears and eyes and brain and temporarily drowning him in the crescendo.

Sticky, wet, gross.

Short lived relief before a tightness in his hips returns.

More, more, more

Adrien feels like he is going to cry at his body's stupid persistence. Stupid heat. Stupid everything. Adrien rolls off the sullied couch and onto the floor, where he sits with his back rested against the couch. He whimpers pathetically as his cock twitches with an enthusiastic encouragement to go again. He's exhausted. Can't Petit Adrien just sit down for one second? Adrien closes his eyes. He wishes he could just go to sleep. He would do anything to make this stop. He had no idea that his heat could be this bad without an outlet. He never had any clue that without Marinette he would be suffering this much. He wanted to call her but it felt too shameful to show her how desperate he was for her body. It's not like she would be able to help from the other side of the phone, either. He has already jerked off to photos of her several times that day. Adrien whines in agony at himself again. Plagg gently nuzzles at his cheek and Adrien closes his eyes.

Nice.

It felt nice.

Plagg's velvety fur was soft and comfortable, and the small pets from his arm flappers did wonders to soothe the aching loneliness in Adrien's chest. Plagg works his way across Adrien's cheek, doling out as much affection as possible. When he reaches Adrien's mouth, he talks a series of small kisses along his bottom lip. Adrien lets out a shaky hum of satisfaction. Plagg's tiny-ness was just enough not to overwhelm him with sensation, his body was on high alert and everything felt amplified. His need ran so deeply. He was helpless, powerless, and he didn't mind Plagg's assistance because he could do nothing else.

"Good?" Plagg licks Adrien's upper lip fleetingly and Adrien obediently, mindlessly, timidly pushes his own tongue out between his lips to lick Plagg back. Plagg mewls in response and their tongues meet briefly. Rough and dry connecting with soft and wet. It was strange. Satisfied, Plagg trails licks and kitty kisses down Adrien's chin and under his jaw. This sets the man completely on fire. He moans helplessly as Plagg works across and down his neck. Every second of contact shooting stars behind his eyes and running volts of static electricity to his swollen balls and firm cock. Adrien can't even lift his arms so he just arches into the kwami's small ministrations. A low constant pitiful moaning rumbling in his chest, egging the god of destruction on.

Plagg's tail swipes across Adrien's chest and he shudders in response. It felt like it could be enough to send him over the edge again. Not like Adrien wasn't already standing at the top of the cliff, or maybe he was already plummeting down it with how dubious the morality of what was happening was. He doesn't think about it more because Plagg's fangs against his nipple erases language, meaning, and reality entirely from his brain.

All that he knows in that moment is pleasure.

It's all that his body _wants_ to know.

Plagg's ears twitch at the squeal of ecstasy that comes out of his holder. He licks languidly, drawing it out. Adrien was loud and vocal and completely desperate. He was in pain and not in control of his body and it was going to be hard to cure. Plagg felt a lot of sympathy for his holder. Adrien had never had to suffer like this and he looked completely wrecked.

Exhausted.

Upset.

Euphoric.

Adrien was completely consumed by his arousal in both the worst and best possible ways. Plagg's gentle nipple stimulation encourages Adrien to grasp at his cock yet again, it's still slightly slick with cum from his attempt at impregnating the furniture. He grips at his shaft and his hips lift him off the floor for a moment as he pitches up in response to his own touch. Adrien's cock is leaking precum or maybe just actual cum now as overflow and he uses his other hand to massage his nutsack in a desperate attempt to relieve the fullness there. He loved it when Marinette sucked on his balls, her mouth hot and unpredictable, but it had never been as satisfactory to bother with them on his own. This was not the case today. The typically loose and pliable skin containing his balls was more taught, stretched by the fullness of his heat. Touching melted away some of the soreness, so Adrien abandons his penis to massage his balls with both hands, timing the way he rolls his fingers with the teasing lightness of Plagg's attention on his chest. He lets out a pathetic, childish whine between his moans of pleasure. Why couldn't he just cum and let it all out at once already? He just wanted _relief_.

"A-ahh-" Adrien screams, maybe moans, as a now familiar warmth and texture makes contact with his cock. Plagg's left his nipples, pink and swollen, in favor of rubbing the tip of Adrien's dick with his tiny flapper paws. Adrien doesn't stop his own movements because he can't, and he watches the floating creature at the head of his cock with a kind of detached curiosity. It didn't occur to Adrien to stop Plagg. It wouldn't be within the realm of possibility, not when he needed this so much. Stopping wasn't an option, not when his body is screaming

Yes yes yes

More more more

And that is all that can fill Adrien's brain, they're the only comprehensible thoughts that even can dare to form through the haze of lust, even though they were a product of that lust in the first place. Plagg leans in and licks at the leaking from Adrien's cock and a shockwave runs through the man's body in response, his voice ringing out on its own. Plagg delicately laps at him, kneading the sides of the head of the cock. He purposefully rubs against the dip where head meets shaft, sending another immeasurable wave of pleasure through his chosen. Adrien chokes out a moan that sounds like a half-formed attempt at a word. He's begging. It was a wonder that Adrien had not orgasmed again already yet. Plagg opens his mouth like he would to inhale a wedge of Camembert and fits himself over the head of Adrien's cock.

"Oooh!" the blond trills in absolute rapture.

Plagg comfortably works at the stiff flesh in his mouth, sucking and licking while still rhythmically stroking the sides of Adrien's penis as far as he could reach. Adrien, too, continues to coax and massage his nutsack, his voice creating a constant incomprehensible noise. Plagg was warm and surprisingly wet, the sensation was so good and exactly what Adrien had needed for so long. He just had to be inside, sheathed, touched.

Plagg adjusts his angle, legs floating down to hug around the human's dick and he grinds gently against him. Adrien whimpers with overstimulation- his brain has shut off everything that was not base carnal instinct and his body was too on edge. Plagg's velvety texture rubbing against him was a new and wonderful sensation.

Plagg allows himself the pleasure of fully enjoying their new situation. Adrien's precum was inoffensive and the perfect consistency. He knew the semen would be tangy and creamy and perfect. Due to Adrien being in heat, there would be plenty of it to satisfy his hunger. Plagg's arousal- no, his whole body- pressed against his holder's sex was gratifying in a way that joining while transformed wasn't. It was more intimate.

Honest.

Pleasurable.

Plagg's mouth pops off of it's spot around Adrien's head as he lets out a cry in climax that rivals the noises that Adrien has been making.

His body convulses against Adrien, his dark seed dripping down the human's cock to meet his fingers. Adrien lifts his fingers to his mouth as if in a trance. The destruction god's secretion doesn't taste like anything at all and Adrien cleans off his hand with his tongue, a desperate noise humming in his throat. 

Recovered slightly from his orgasm, Plagg hungrily turns his attention back to suckling at the human dick. Adrien moans around the fingers in his mouth and clenches urgently at his balls with his other hand, letting the kwami continue being the sole attendant to his aching cock. The sensations were amazing, compounded tenfold by his hormonal desire.

Adrien's body tenses.

He cries out.

This orgasm isn't like the others he's had that day, it is less like a violent sea overtaking him and more like something essential inside of himself snapping.

Breaking.

Like a nuclear meltdown.

Adrien's limbs tremble and his hips arch his cock into the air with a desperate thrust- Plagg attached and all. He can't see or think from the sheer force of his release. His cum shoots out of his overly sensitive body with deep, violent throbs that reverberate through his being. Adrien groans, the sound almost turning into a scream in response to finally finding relief. The cum pulses through his dick and into his kwami and nothing has ever felt better.

Plagg happily drinks it down with a pleased purr, and releases Adrien's slightly abused member only after he is sure that Adrien has emptied completely into him and the orgasm is over.

Adrien falls back limply to the floor, all of his pent up frustration gone. He was completely wiped in every sense. Adrien is comfortable for the first time in days. He closes his eyes in exhaustion and he slips into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CLICKED AND IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU EXPERIENCED IT.


End file.
